<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not That Big Of A Deal by shamebucket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759530">Not That Big Of A Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket'>shamebucket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Room No. 9 (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fisting, Closeted Character, Developing Relationship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega/Omega pairing with fisting as substitute for knotting, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On their Okinawan vacation together, Seiji suddenly goes into heat. Daichi, who is also an omega, improvises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumi Seiji/Kobayashi Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bulletproof 20/21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not That Big Of A Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecellaneous/gifts">mousecellaneous</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A typhoon rages outside. With a dejected sigh, Daichi shuffles his UNO deck. "Man, this blows. I thought we'd be knee deep in babes by now." He taps the cards on the table, trying to get them to stay even before cutting the deck in half and shuffling again. "You especially, ladykiller." </p><p>"Mm." Seiji seems largely uninterested in the prospect. He flicks his finger across his tablet, turning the page on one of his sci-fi novels. </p><p>Daichi pouts. "Come on, man! This is our last summer vacation before we get, like, real grown-up jobs! You gotta live a little." </p><p>"I'm perfectly content where I am," Seiji says coolly. </p><p>That's just how Seiji is, Daichi supposes. He's never seemed as interested in girls as Daichi tries to be, even though Daichi is almost 100% sure that Seiji does like girls. It's not like he's never had a girlfriend before, even though both of them are single right now. It's not ideal that they're going on vacation in Okinawa together instead of with hot dates, but Daichi's pretty happy that he's with his best friend. He's missed spending this much time with Seiji - it kind of reminds him of when they were in middle school and Seiji would pester Daichi to study hard so they could go to high school together. Daichi never really got why Seiji cared so much - Daichi was a nobody, an orphan, and Seiji had money and a family and could have been friends with anybody. But Seiji was always the kind of person who doesn't give up when he's got his mind set on something, and he doesn't talk about his feelings much, so Daichi guesses that it'll always be a mystery.</p><p>There's a slight nagging feeling in the back of Daichi's mind that maybe Seiji is trying to tell him something with his actions, but Daichi can't figure out what for the life of him. (Or maybe he doesn't want to figure it out. Maybe the ambiguity feels safer than putting a name to it.) </p><p>When Daichi taps his cards on the table for the fifth time, he notices that Seiji keeps wiping his forehead. "Need me to turn up the AC?" It's already running at 15 C, but maybe Daichi can try to get it to run cooler. </p><p>Seiji shakes his head, eyebrows furrowing in frustration. "No... I'm fine." </p><p>Daichi frowns, looking Seiji over more closely. "You don't look so good." </p><p>Daichi thinks back, suddenly, to the day when he got his first heat. He'd felt vaguely sick and <em>off</em> in a way that he couldn't describe, and his underwear had been soaked through with slick when he arrived home to his tiny apartment. It was miserable, and he felt sick for a week, but that wasn't the worst of it. He was horrified - he had always hoped that he would have presented as an alpha or a beta - but there wasn't anything that he could do to change this about himself. He is who he is. </p><p>He longs to be as cool and sexy as Seiji, who has to be an alpha. There's no way a guy as sexy as him could be anything but. It's kind of rude to talk about one's secondary sex in polite company, and Seiji doesn't often like talking about the people who he sleeps with and dates, so... despite their close friendship, it hasn't ever come up. It only really becomes relevant if someone is in a serious relationship and tries to have kids, anyway. So, Daichi diligently takes his heat suppressants, because he <em>definitely</em> doesn't want to explain to Seiji that he's an omega due to accidentally getting knocked up. He loves kids and hopes to have a family someday, but only when he's ready. </p><p>Relenting, Seiji stands. "Perhaps you're right. I'm going to take a shower." </p><p>"'Kay. If you start yacking and need help, just call for me, all right?" </p><p>Seiji tries to scowl, but he looks... dazed. "Thank you, that makes me feel <em>so</em> much better." The sarcasm in his voice seems weak and halfhearted. He walks towards the bathroom like he's a wounded animal and shuts the door behind him. Shortly after, Daichi hears the water start to run. </p><p>Wind whips at the windows as it pours outside. Daichi sighs. It's so boring being cooped up in the hotel. Who would have thought that he and Seiji are probably going to spend several days indoors instead of enjoying the beach and the sun? Talk about a rip-off. </p><p>Daichi spends a few minutes debating what to do. The hotel only provides a handful of local news channels, so he quickly gets bored of flipping between them. He tries Faithbook next, but seeing his other friends having fun in Tokyo, where it's not raining, makes Daichi feel a little depressed. Maybe he should have taken the L and let these tickets go to waste when Mika dumped him. There would still have been lots of fun things to do with Seiji back home... going to the aquarium, having dinner at their favorite izakaya, taking a walk along the river. He groans and plops onto his twin bed, fidgeting. Even chatting with friends on RHINE doesn't appeal to Daichi at the moment. All of his thoughts are on Seiji. </p><p>Maybe he should jerk off. He hasn't had much opportunity to get off since they landed in Okinawa five days ago, and he normally comes once a day. Maybe that's why Daichi feels so anxious. </p><p>Daichi exhales slowly through his nose as he sits up and fumbles for the remote control. He's paid for the hotel room, so it'll be on his dime if he buys a porn channel. Nothing fishy will show up on Seiji's credit card statement. He seriously considers it, but then he realizes that Seiji might come back into the room at any moment. Awkward. He wouldn't want Seiji to see him like that, or know what sort of porn he looks at. (Or who he focuses on when he watches porn. Not that Seiji would be able to tell... probably.) </p><p>Grumbling to himself, Daichi lies back down, trying to will away his burgeoning erection. It doesn't mean anything that he started getting hard at the thought of Seiji walking in on him. Nothing at all... </p><p>Before he knows it, almost an hour has passed since Seiji entered the shower. The water is still running. This is a really long shower, even for Seiji (whose hygiene is immaculate), so Daichi starts feeling a little bit worried. "Seiji?" Daichi calls. No response. He walks up towards the door and knocks. "You okay in there, buddy?" </p><p>"Leave me alone." </p><p>Daichi takes a step back, his brow furrowing in concern. "You don't sound good. I'm going to come in." </p><p>"Daichi." There's an edge to Seiji's voice, but he doesn't argue. Taking a deep breath in, Daichi turns the handle on the door and steps in. </p><p>Seiji sits in the shower, naked, his skin pale. It takes a few seconds for Daichi to realize that he can see Seiji far too clearly - there should be steam clouding the room, especially considering that Seiji has been in the shower for an hour. There's no steam at all. The air is... cold. "The hell are you doing?" Daichi rushes towards the shower and turns off the water. "I know you're not feeling good, but you're going to get a cold! Do you want to get more sick?!" </p><p>Seiji's head slumps against the wall and he closes his eyes. "Leave me alone," he repeats weakly. </p><p>Suddenly, something prickles at Daichi's nerves. He blinks and rubs his arms. This feels... familiar and uncomfortable. He's taken his suppressants regularly so he knows that he's not <em>actually</em> going into heat, but... </p><p>He looks at Seiji in disbelief. It's definitely not unheard of for omegas to feel some sympathy heat symptoms for each other. When omegas go into heat, they usually seclude themselves from others until it passes... or until they can get knotted. </p><p>Daichi doesn't know what to say. Seiji is in a pretty tricky situation. </p><p>Seiji grits his teeth. "I'm... irregular, all right?" His voice cracks slightly in shame. "I don't want you to see me like this. Like an animal."</p><p>Daichi tries to smile, even though he feels his heart racing. "I- I don't think any less of you!" he starts. "It's not your fault. Shit happens, you know?"</p><p>Seiji opens his eyes and looks up at Daichi, defeated. "I think... maybe if you give me another hour or two, I'll be able to call the receptionist and explain that I need another room for the duration of my stay. I'm sorry," he says genuinely. "I'm sorry for ruining your vacation." </p><p>Ten years ago, when Daichi was young and hungry, Seiji held out his hand. He took care of everything, made sure that Daichi was well taken care of. Daichi never understood that, and will probably never completely understand. Maybe it's just because Seiji is a good person. A perfect person. Even though it's unexpected, it really doesn't matter to Daichi that Seiji's an omega. It might be a bit problematic considering the career path that he's going down, but Seiji's smart and capable. He'll figure it out. So...</p><p>Why hasn't he brought up the most obvious solution to this problem? (Or maybe it's not obvious. Maybe it's Daichi projecting. Maybe it's Daichi being selfish.)</p><p>He considers not bringing it up, but Daichi was always a much more impulsive person than Seiji... for better and for worse. "You don't have to," he says. He notices Seiji perk up at these words. (He tries his best not to get his hopes up.) "I'm an omega, too, but... there are ways to satisfy your heat without suppressants or knots in a pinch." </p><p>This is crazy. Daichi shouldn't be saying this. It would be crossing a boundary that Daichi has labeled as forbidden, and there's no coming back. You can't unfuck your best friend. This is the exact reason why Daichi greatly prefers sleeping with random people. If it develops in a bad way, then it's easy to sever cleanly. </p><p>The thought of living without Seiji is unbearable.</p><p>"Uh, so..." Daichi grimaces, since Seiji's expression hasn't changed. "I could... you know." He curls his hand into a fist and holds it in front of his face. "Since it's pretty awkward to try to do it to yourself. Believe me, I've tried." Seiji scowls at Daichi, but... he's trembling, and Daichi feels his own skin tingle uncomfortably. Daichi swallows, his hands sweating. "It feels, um, close enough to the real thing." He rubs his palms on his pajama pants. "It's... not so bad." He doesn't know why he's trying to make this point. A part of him is screaming to stop talking, to leave Seiji alone already and deal with the probable lingering arousal later. (It's just because Seiji's in heat. It's just because Seiji's in heat and nothing else. Physiological response.) </p><p>Seiji stares hard at Daichi for a long moment. Then, he buries his face in his knees. "I can't ask that of you." </p><p>Daichi hates seeing Seiji like this. He sighs though his nose, trying to collect his thoughts. They swirl inside of his head, to the point where he's barely able to think clearly. </p><p>In the end, Daichi follows his instincts, what his body tells him to do, since his head isn't giving him any answers. That's the only good thing that his parents have taught him.</p><p>He turns the tap on, not bothering to take off his lounge clothes first, and Seiji flinches as the water turns from cold to warm. Seiji's right, of course. Daichi would be too horrified to ask Seiji to do this to him if their roles were reversed. So he won't let Seiji ask. He'll just intuit what Seiji needs, and then provide. </p><p>Daichi crouches in front of Seiji and strokes his bare arm. Seiji's eyes flutter shut and he whimpers, his body responding in turn. He spreads his legs and arches his hips, giving Daichi access to his hard cock and slick hole. "Daichi," he sighs. The clear, unrestrained lust in Seiji's voice makes slick pool in Daichi's boxers. "I..." He blinks slowly at Daichi, slightly dazed, and Daichi's heart aches. (His cock throbs.) Seiji purses his lips and sighs through his nose.</p><p>The humidity in the air is filling Daichi's head, making everything feel foggy. Still, he knows to be careful. When he places his hand on Seiji's hole, Seiji whines. Seiji's slick is a different texture from Daichi's, at least as far as Daichi can tell in the shower. It's smoother and feels really pleasant against Daichi's fingers. Sensing that Seiji is soaked through already, Daichi slides in three fingers. It's surprising to Daichi how easily Seiji yields for him, how his body stays warm as Daichi slowly stretches him open. This isn't the first time that Daichi has fisted someone before, so in normal circumstances he'd feel really good about this, but now...</p><p>Seiji rocks against Daichi's fingers, snapping Daichi out of his thoughts. He starts moving, his fingers pushing in and out of Seiji's wet hole. "Feels good?" Daichi asks. He knows how slick an omega in heat stays, but the last thing that he would want is to hurt Seiji. </p><p>Seiji sighs, frustrated, in response. He looks up at Daichi, and Daichi's throat tightens. Seiji wants more - that much Daichi can tell from his expression - and he's too embarrassed to say it out loud. Well, Seiji's always been like that. When it comes to matters of the heart, Seiji tends to clam up and not say anything. But Daichi knows Seiji better than anyone. </p><p>Staring into Seiji's eyes, Daichi slides in his pinky and thumb, slipping them underneath his fingers. Seiji's legs quiver on either side of Daichi's hips and he <em>moans</em>, his lips parting as Daichi pushes his hand deeper inside. "Daichi!" Seiji cries when Daichi is wrist-deep within Seiji, slick splattered up his arm.</p><p>Daichi watches Seiji intently as he squeezes around Daichi's hand. He's feeling good. It's so different than how he imagined Seiji might have looked, but there's no denying that Seiji is enjoying what Daichi is doing to him. Even so, there's something missing. Seiji wants something else. Daichi knows better than to close his fist quite yet - Seiji needs to loosen up more, and it often feels best right when you're coming - but there's maybe... another thing. </p><p>Seiji keeps glancing at Daichi's lips. </p><p>Maybe it's too embarrassing to ask. Maybe it's too scary to ask. But that's okay. Daichi will take care of everything.</p><p>Daichi thrusts forward, starting to fuck Seiji with his hand in earnest, and kisses Seiji on the mouth. He tastes like tobacco.</p><p>Crying out, Seiji tangles a hand in Daichi's messy hair, kissing back fiercely. His other hand fumbles with Daichi's pajama shorts and boxers, yanking them down mid-thigh. The inside of Seiji's mouth is as soft and pliable as the inside of his hole... and it's like that he and Daichi were always meant to do this, despite both being omegas. Even as Daichi speeds up the movement of his arm, Seiji doesn't make any sounds of pain or discomfort. Daichi gasps as Seiji dips his hand between Daichi's legs, swiping some slick off of his thigh, and then wraps his hand around Daichi's cock. Seiji bites lightly onto Daichi's lower lip as he starts pumping his hand, stroking up and down slightly unsteadily. </p><p>Unable to resist, Daichi moves against Seiji's palm, and starts to curl his fingers into a fist within Seiji's hole. Seiji sobs, squeezing around Daichi tightly. </p><p>Daichi has had a lot of sex in the past. When you have sex, it's easy to forget things. What you're ashamed of, what you're running away from, because you're focusing on your partner and how good they feel. Seiji, despite never using his words, is excellent in this regard. Every touch, every time Daichi's fingers squirm, every kiss - Seiji loves all of it. </p><p>Daichi loves it, too. Daichi loves - </p><p>Seiji tugs on Daichi's hair and moans loudly, his entire body shaking. It must almost be time. Daichi wonders if he should pull away, but the selfish part of him wants to stay close to him, kissing him as Seiji finally reaches his climax. Daichi listens closely, feeling the sensitive muscles within Seiji start to contract, and Daichi closes his fist all the way the instant that Seiji comes. Seiji howls, his voice cracking as Daichi's fist locks inside of Seiji, and Daichi grits his teeth as he feels Seiji milk his fist, as if begging to be bred. That's the last straw. Daichi comes with a startled gasp, spilling his seed into Seiji's own clenched fist. </p><p>They continue kissing for a minute more, and Daichi greatly appreciates this minute. It's soft and comfortable, their tongues and lips lazily moving against each other. It's a lot more intimate than Daichi usually gets with his one night stands. </p><p>Then, the reality sets in. Daichi's fist is still deep inside of Seiji. He did that. He had sex with Seiji. Really lovey-dovey sex at that.</p><p>He starts internally panicking as he pulls back from his kiss with Seiji. What if this fucked up everything?</p><p>However... Seiji's smiling. "Thank you," he says. "I needed that. You're amazing." </p><p>Daichi feels his cheeks burn. "Um... thanks? It's not that big of a deal," he says hurriedly. </p><p>Seiji snorts, his eyes crinkling. "Sure." </p><p>Daichi knows the deal. They're going to be stuck in here for a while, and his arm is stuck in such a way that he's not able to move much. "Ugh..." he says, sighing. "Maybe I should have thought the position through a little better." His arm starts aching. </p><p>"It's fine." Seiji glances up and barely manages to fumble at the bar of soap resting on the ledge. Carefully, he rubs suds on his hands. "A washcloth would be better..." he murmurs, slightly cross, but moves forward anyway. With great gentleness, Seiji washes away the slick and come from Daichi's crotch and thighs, making sure to not rub against his sensitive nerves. His fingers massage Daichi's legs and ass, pressing in deeply and lingering as he washes away the evidence of Daichi's arousal. </p><p>Daichi looks away, and hopes that steam isn't coming out of his ears. He hasn't ever been touched this intimately in the shower before... Screwing around, sure, but this feels like it's on an entirely different level. "Th-Thanks." </p><p>"It's not that big of a deal," Seiji echoes coolly. </p><p>Daichi realizes slowly that, for some reason, Seiji is still locked with his fist. Even when Daichi relaxes his fingers, there's a pull on the back of his hand as he tries to move. "I guess we'll be stuck here for a while?" Daichi asks, trying to sound flippant. </p><p>"Seems that way." Seiji leans back against the tile. "Best get comfortable." </p><p>"Hmm." Nervously, Daichi leans forward and rests his body against Seiji's. He can feel Seiji's slow and steady heartbeat thudding against his shoulder. "This okay?" </p><p>"Yeah." Seiji's heartbeat quickens slightly... and Daichi feels his own heart start to race as Seiji strokes Daichi's back. "This is fine." </p><p>Daichi makes a small, indistinct noise as he leans into Seiji's touch. "It's fine," he repeats. </p><p>If it feels this good being with Seiji... then Daichi thinks he might be ready to accept it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>